In Need of a Friend
by nicolestarshooter
Summary: When tragedy strikes can Lucas count on his friends, or will he have to face it alone? Will a mans sudden appearence ripped his life apart?
1. When tragedy strikes

**This is my first ever Fan-fiction and I hope everyone one who reads it finds something they like about it. I do not own any of seaQuest characters, but the story is my own. I get nothing out of writing these stories except entertainment and relief from a hectic life. **

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Captain Nathaniel Bridger looked over at the clock reading 2:41am and reached for his PAL.

"Yes, Jonathan what is it? Bridger asked

"Sir. Admiral Noyce is on the line and says he needs to speak with you immediately."

" Send it to my room, thanks. Admiral what is so important that you cant wait for a decent hour to tell me."

"Sorry but I have some bad news. I just received word that Lawrence Wolenczak was killed two hours ago. A group of radicals who did not approve of the World Power Project put a bomb in his car. I thought it would be best if Lucas heard it from you." Admiral Noyce waited for it all to sink in and waited for a reply. Bridger turned off the vidlink.

How was he going to break this to Lucas, true he and his dad did not have the best relationship but Lucas still loved him. In the last two months since Bridger came on board he had gotten quite attached to the young cocky teen. He was not afraid to admit that he even thought of Lucas as a surrogate son. He knew Lucas was going to need a lot of love and support. He decided to tell Dr. Westphalen first so she could help him break the news first thing in the morning.

Nathan's alarm went off at 7:00 and he knew he could not put off the sorrow that was about to came and left to meet Kristen. As they slowly approached Lucas' room Nathan's heart began to sink just thinking of the pain he was about to cause those always cheerful blue eyes.

Nathan gently knocked on Lucas door and waited for the reply. Not getting a reply he slowly opened the door so see Lucas fast asleep in bed. His hair was a mess and his covers tossed to the ground. Bridger spied Darwin swimming in the tube by Lucas's bed watching him sleep. He wondered if Darwin always did that. The dolphin loved to follow Lucas around. Knelling next to his bed Nathan gently shook Lucas awake while calling his name.

"Lucas, you need to wake up, there is something we need to talk about it is really important. Lucas come on open your eyes." As Lucas began to rouse he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes looking way younger then his fifteen years. Fifteen way to young to be suffering all this pain and heartache.

"Lucas I have some bad news" Kristen and Nathan sat on either side of Lucas as his gaze passed between them. "Lucas I got a call from Admiral Noyce early this morning. Lucas I am so sorry but your father was killed last night."

"How" a whisper barely loud enough to hear escaped the boys lips.

"Sweetie, he was killed by a sniper. The UEO believes that it was from some radical group that was against the world power project. Kristen stated slowly while embellishing Lucas in a hug.

Lucas did not know what to say or think. His world the father who yes had not always been their, but his dad none the less was gone. The only parent he had since his mom died three years earlier. He had no one left. He missed his father but could not help wondering what about me, what am I going to do.

Lucas looked up at Nathan and asked, "What happens now?"

"The funeral is at teh end of the week in New Cape Quest, If you want we can go with you, but if you want to go alone we will respect that to." Captain Bridger said. "We love you and will be their for you"

"Am I going to have to leave SeaQuest and be put in foster care" Lucas questioned as his big blue eyes filled with tears and his head leaned into the Captian's shoulder.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you on SeaQuest. Why don't we go to the mess you need to eat. And I am not taking No for an answer le'ts go." Kristin could not help but smile to herself Nathan and Lucas had only known each other for about 6 weeks but he already learned Lucas' habits and behavior. It was heart warming to watch those two together. They were like father and son one could not exist without the other. She knew that Lucas was the reason Nathan had stayed on SeaQuest. What would he do if Lucas had to leave, would he want to stay or leave?

* * *

><p>Finally the day of the funeral arrived. Lucas dressed in a suit walked behind the casket between Bridger and Kristen. He was glad they came he did not know how he would have done it without them. he had recognized most of the poeple at his fathers funeral other then the Noyce's.<p>

That night back at the hotel. Admiral Noyce stopped by.

" Nathan, Kristin I know this is a bad time but we need to discuss what is going to happen to Lucas. As a ward of the state he cannot continue to live on SeaQuest. The state sees SeaQuest as to dangerous a place for him to stay and without a legal guardian onboard they won't allow it. I'm sorry. "

"Well what if his legal guardian was a member of the SeaQuest crew, then could he stay" Kristen asked.

"That may work, but this cannot be a temporary, whoever adopts Lucas will have to be willing to take care of him permanently, not just to keep him on SeaQuest." Looking at Kristen and Nathan, Bill wondered who would volunteer first he knew they both loved Lucas. Noyce knew that Nathan needed Lucas as much as Lucas looked up to Bridger.

"I'll adopt Lucas" both Nathan and Kristen said simultaneously. Looking at each other they laughed lightly.

"We both can Lucas will need both a mother and father figure in his life and we can do that." Kristen said before Nathan had a chance to say anything.

"So when do we tell Lucas?" Nathan asked.

"Why don't we wait until we are sue that we can get custody first then we can ask if he wants us for parents okay." Nathan nodded agreeing with Kristen.

Nathan decided that it would be best for everyone to dock seaQuest for repair to give Nathan and Kristin time to get the adoption in order. Though they were not a couple, they both loved Lucas and were willing to share the responsibility. That gave them two months to get everything done. Nathan had not told Kristin yet but he feared that they may need to leave seaQuest to get custody. He was ready if need be, but he wondered if Kristin was. It took them two weeks to get a hearing for custody now they just had to talk to Lucas and then go before Judge Hendricks.

_Later that night_

"Lucas, can you come downstairs so we can talk to you for a minute please?" Kristen called from the bottom of the stairs of the house Nathan had rented for their stay at New Cape Quest.

"Hey Doc, Captain what's up? Oh, can I go hang out with Ben and Tim tonight? We are going to go see a movie?" Lucas asked with a sheepish grin.

"Lucas, we need to have a serious talk first. The last two weeks Kristen and I have been working on getting custody of you." Lucas got a confused and hurt look on his face. "Lucas I know what you have are thinking this is not just to keep you on seaQuest. We both really care about you and we want to be your parents and take care of you. Bu,t we won't go through with the adoption if you don't want us to, it is your decision. There is a hearing in two days: you have till then to decide. What do you think?" Nathan asked.

Lucas sat there, mouth open and a questioning look on his face. After a few moments he whispered, "Why? Why do you want me? My parents never really wanted me so why so you?"

"I can't speak for your late parents, Lucas, but both Nathan and I love you so very much and would love to share custody of you. But only if that is what you want?" Kristin asked with a motherly voice.

"Yes, I would love to be your son. You guys, in the two months I have known you, you have been more like parents to me than my real parent had been my entire life," Lucas said excitedly with the first smile they had seen on his face since his father's death.

The court day could not come soon enough they were all so sure that Lucas would be allowed to be adopted by Nathan and Kristin.

"We are here today to decided the custody on one Lucas Michael Wolenczak, age 15. I am showing that both Kristin Westphalen and Captain Nathan Bridger are seeking custody of the child, neither of whom have any blood relation. Well, this is very unusual it is hard to find homes for any teenager but to have two willing people is a first in my court. I understand you both work aboard the seaQuest along with the young Mr. Wolenczak, and that you have only know the boy for two months. Yet, you are willing to adopt him may I ask why?" the judge asked, only making eye contact with Kristin and Nathan and not even bothering to look at the now nervous Lucas.

Nathan was the first to speak up," Your honor although it is true, I have only known Lucas for two months, it has been long enough to love him. He is so smart and kind. You should see the way his eyes light up when he finishes a project he has been working on. I lost my son and wife over the last six years ago, andit made me had cut myself off from the world. I was asked to Captain the seaQuest as a favor to an old friend. When I met Lucas, I realized I needed him as much as he needed me, and he has been like a second son to me since I met him. I would be honored for him to really be my son. I would do anything for Lucas, no questions asked."

Kristin's eyes glistened as she listened to the Captain's speech and only added, "The same goes for me, as the doctor of the ship, I am allotted to take care of everyone on board, but Lucas is special, and he means a lot to Nathan and me."

The judge looked at both Nathan and Kristin knowing their words were sincere. "This is very touching, but I have to tell you that unless you two are married you cannot share custody of Lucas. Only one of you can be the legal guardian. So, Lucas, do you want to chose, or I can do it for you?" Judge Hendrix asked looking at Lucas for the first time.

"I don't know, sir. I care about Kristin and the Captain very much; I would not know how to chose between them, so I will leave the decision up to you sir," Lucas said as his voice quivered.

"While both of you have amazing qualifications for raising Lucas, I have to look at this from a teen's point of view. Given that Lucas is a fifteen year old boy and needs a good male role model, I will give custody of Lucas Wolenczak to Nathan Bridger. You can sign the papers and take him home today." With that the Judge got up and walked out of the courtroom.

"I'm sorry, Doc, I knew I could not have decided, but you are still very important to me and like a mom no matter what the judge said," Lucas stated, He grabbed her hand and he added jokingly, "So, Dad, Mom, what are we going to do to celebrate?"

* * *

><p>After they finally finished filling out all of the paperwork Lucas, Kristin, and Nathan decided to have a celebratory dinner with the crew. They went out for Lucas's favorite good and much to Kristin's dislike, it was burgers and fries.<p>

"So now your the Captain's kid; what's it like"" Ben asked with a laugh.

"Well, its only been a couple of hours, Why don't you ask me again in a couple weeks? By then, you will have gotten me into some kind of trouble," Lucas shot back with a laugh.

Ortiz wanting to join the interesting conversation before him and asked, " So, are you going to change your last name or keep that mouthful you have now?"

"I don't know. I never thought about it, I mean sure Captain Bridger is my dad now. But. I don't know; its something to think about, and of course, it would be up to Dad, not just me," Lucas answered as everyone suddenly become engrossed in the conversation.

"Lucas, if you want to use my last name, I would be honored. But, don't use do it for me: I would never push you. It is all your decision." Nathan stated while looking touched that Lucas had called him "dad" so quickly.

They all sat around the table with many different conversations going on at once until Lucas suddenly let out a big yawn. Noticing how tired Lucas looked and how late it was getting, everyone decided to call it a night. It took them 30 minutes to reach the house, and by that time Nathan saw that Lucas was out. Laughing to himself, it never ceased to amaze him how young Lucas looked when asleep with his hair falling over his eyes.

Gently Nathan stroked Lucas's hair and face, "Lucas, we're home; come on, wake up. Come on just for a couple minutes to get into the house."

Slowly opening his eyes, he eased out of the car and leaned on his new dad as they walked inside. Nathan wrapped his arm around Lucas's shoulder. The second they arrived at Lucas's bed, he was asleep, so Nathan gently removed his shoes and tucked him under the covers. Nathan just stood there for a few moments watching Lucas sleep this was the happiest he had ever felt since Robert and Carol had died. Nathan wanted to do something special for Lucas that did not have to do with seaQuest. But the question was, what could that be?

This is strictly a A/U. Please tell me what you think should I continue or not? I have never written a Fan- Fic before and I really hope you like it please comment and rate.


	2. A little bit of fun

Two weeks after the adoption Lucas, Kristin, Nathan, Miguel, Tim, Ben, Katie, and Ford all gathered at Bridger's rented home for an announcement.

"Alright everyone, I know you are all wondering why you are here. We are all going to my island to spend some time as friends. There will be some rules. No work. No outside communications. Just the eight of us together. I think a crew needs to be able work together on and off a ship. We leave a 6 o'clock tomorrow morning. Any Questions?" Nathan proclaimed to his son and senior crew as they sat around him.

"Cool, I have never been to your island before," Lucas said with enthusiasm. "But, the whole secluding ourselves thing-does that mean no talking to Wolfman on the Internex?"

"First of all Lucas, it's _our_ island now," Bridger stated, wrapping his arm around Lucas's shoulders while he was standing behind the boy. "Secondly, yes , no outside contact. Bill will not be bothering any of us for the next two weeks unless it's an international emergency, so we are all just going to have fun in the sun. You should all go and pack," Nathan said while Lucas looked sad about not being able to play on the Internex after all.

Early the next morning, they all boarded a plane that took them to the main island; from there, they took a ferry to Bridger's island. Bridger suggested they all take it easy for about an hour. While the adults were all fine, Bridger couldn't help but notice that Lucas had not slept at all on the flight or much of the night before due to excitement. He also knew Lucas well enough to realize that Lucas would not lay down if no one else did; he was always pushing himself to be the same as the adults around him.

"Now, there is not much room here since it was built for just me and Carol at the time. So these are the living arrangements. Lucas and I will be in the master bedroom. Kristin and Katie will share the guest room, and the rest of you guys will be sleeping on cots in my old lab. I had some stuff cleared out so there's enough room," Bridger informed everyone. "So, go get an hour's rest; then we can decide on activities for the next few days."

Just as the Captain thought, the second Lucas laid down on his bed, he was out like a light. An hour later, Bridger quietly crept out of his room to meet everyone else in the living room.

"Lucas still asleep captain?" Ben asked.

"Yes, he didn't get any sleep on the flight, so I thought that this might happen. That's why we all had and hour rest. He can sleep till dinner. Then, we'll eat and watch a couple of movies. Plus, by then, Darwin may be here."

Another two hours rolled by. As the adults talked, Lucas slept. Kristin had made a nice dinner of salad and soy meatloaf.

"Nathan, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. Do you want to wake Lucas?" Kristin asked as she and Miguel set the table.

"No need; I'm awake. Why did you let my sleep so late?" Lucas questioned as he plopped down on the couch between Bridger and Ben.

"You looked so tired after we got here. Plus, you looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't have the heart to wake you up, kiddo," Bridger stated, putting his arm around Lucas's shoulder.

"It's okay; I enjoyed the time to sleep. So, what are we going to do tonight?" Lucas asked, leaning onto Bridger's shoulder.

"We are going to eat the amazing dinner Kristin fixed. Then, we will watch a couple movies; how does that sound to you, kiddo?" Bridger asked gazing down at his son.

" Great Dad; what are we going to watch?"

"Well, I though to make this fair, the men could decide on a movie together to watch. Then, the women can pick another, and we will watch both," Bridger explained.

Soon they all gathered around the table to eat and talk. Bridger quickly steered the conversation away from anything work related, unless it was a comical story. Soon, they all resigned to the living room. Nathan, Lucas, and Kristin sat on the couch together while Ford and Katie took the two chairs; that left Tim, Miguel, and Ben on the floor. First up was the men's movie, which turned out to be _Remember the Titans_. Everyone enjoyed watching the movie, but all of the men groaned when the women announced they wanted to watch_ The Notebook_. By the time the movie was over, Lucas was laid out with his feet in Nathan's lap and his head on Kristin's. He was fast asleep while she was stoking his hair.

Katie got up and turned to look at the scene on the couch. "How cute. This is a Kodak moment. So, which one of you is going to be the one to wake him up?"

"Neither, if I can help it," Ben stated as he walked over to the couch and gently picked up the sleeping Lucas, whose only movement was to drop his head onto Ben's shoulder.

Bridger quickly got up and opened his bedroom door, where Lucas was deposited into one of the two beds occupying the room. Bridger thanked Ben. He then repeated the scene from two weeks ago, taking off Lucas's shoes and tucking him in. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, not realizing the danger that had arrived on the island. A man walked off a boat with a sniper rifle in hand. He would wait for morning and then make his move.

The stranger sat in the woods near the house contemplating how he would carry out his nefarious deed. He glanced at the picture of his target, a young man with blond hair and blue eyes-a scientist, he was told with a killer IQ. He was assigned to kill this kid, so he could not pick up where his father left off on the World Power Project. He knew the task wouldn't be easy; he was surrounded by half a dozen trained UEO officers. He had been trapped though he_ had_ caused damage to the ferry. Plus, he had jamming equipment set up so they couldn't call for help. He had the boy trapped. Now, he just had to go hunting.

Morning came early on the island. Everyone was up and around by seven. Lucas and Ben ran out to the dock to find Darwin. Upon seeing Darwin, Lucas dove into the water and swam over to greet his friend. The stranger watched the boy play with the dolphin, no less, while another man watched. The stranger's attention shifted as an older man walked out of the house calling the boy's name, "Lucas, I told you not to get in the water yet!" Bridger scolded.

Retorting Lucas stated, "But, Dad, Darwin was practically begging me to play with him."

"_Dad?_ Wait, that _can't_ be right. The boy's dad was _dead_," the stranger thought. He made sure of that

"Aw, come on, Captain Bridger. You brought us here to have fun, and well, Lucas _is _having fun," Ben stated, defending Lucas.

_Bridger_-that name sounded so familiar. Taking a more detailed look at the man, he even _looked _familiar. The stranger was starting to second-guess his mission, but he had no ideas why. He knew he had to do this job, or he would be hunted down and killed himself. As the boy exited the water, the stranger took aim. He targeted Lucas's heart; then, he slowly pulled the trigger.

The stranger watched as the boy collapsed onto the beach. The two men were on him in a second, and everyone else came pouring out of the house since they heard the commotion.

"Lucas? Lucas? Son, come on. Wake up, and look at me," Bridger compelled the young man while cradling him.

"Dad, my leg hurts," Lucas stated, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I know, but you're going to be okay. Dr. Westphalen will fix you right up," Bridger said, trying to calm his son.

"Nathan, what happened?" Kristin asked, kneeling next to Lucas and Nathan while she began examining the bullet wound in Lucas's leg.

"I don't know; we were just talking while Lucas was getting out of the water and a shot rang out, hitting him. It came from the tree line somewhere," Bridger explained as Ford and Ortiz ran to check out the woods. Lucas whimpered and tried to move away as Kristin applied pressure to his leg.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I have to stop the bleeding and get you inside," Kristin stated while turning to Tim. "Tim, I need you to get my medical bag from inside. I need to get the bleeding under control before we move him."

The whole time, Nathan held Lucas whispering soothing words to him in attempt to calm the trembling youth. Katie ran from the house. "There's something wrong with the Vidlink! No matter what I do to it, I can't get a signal; I think we're being jammed.

"Look in my bag," Lucas weakly stated, "I have a private hand held that can't be jammed."

"Okay, I'll call for help. You hold on, alright Lucas?" Katie said, stroking Lucas's hair.

Tim came running back with Kristin's medical bag as Miguel and Ford returned. "We found the shooter's camp. He left pretty quickly, and we were unable to find a trail. We have no idea where he is. Sorry, Captain," Ford stated.

"I know you tried," Bridger stated while holding Lucas closer, as he became more frightened. "You're safe now, Lucas. We aren't going to let anyone hurt you again; I promise. Dad's here."

"Okay. We can move him inside," Kristin said, "but be careful not to move his leg too much."

Surprisingly, Ford moved forward and gently lifted Lucas up and carried him inside.

"The nearest helicopter is thirty minutes away," Katie informed them.

Lucas was laid in his bed as Bridger moved a chair to sit beside him. Lucas fell into a restless sleep. Waiting those thirty minutes seemed like an eternity. They all knew that the longer the bullet remained in his leg, the chances of infection increased. Bridger used Lucas's vidlink to fill in Admiral Noyce.

"A bullet? Nathan, I think this is the same man who killed Lawrence Wolenczak. He's an assassin known by the name of _Renegade_. He doesn't use modern weapons; he prefers the old-fashioned ones. He first showed up five or six years ago as a hired gunman. He works for anyone who'll pay him. He mainly works for section seven; no one knows his real name or seen his face," Bill explained.

"Hold on; you're telling me that the UEO not only _lets_ men like that wander free, but they also pay them to carry out their dirty deeds?" Nathan yelled, but soon quieted as Lucas stirred near him.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing, Lucas, I'm just worried; how are you feeling?" Bridger said, quickly changing the subject.

Barely above a whisper, Nathan heard, "Hurts."

Just then, Ben opened the door. "Helicopter's here."

Turning his attention to the vidlink, Nathan said, "I have to go Bill. I'll talk to you later."

Then, two medics entered the room and put Lucas on a stretcher and headed for the helicopter. One medic turned to them and said, "We only have room for one of you."

"I'll go; he's my son," Bridger stated somewhat proudly. Turning to the others, he said, "Noyce is sending some transportation for the rest of you. It should be here in about an hour. See you at the hospital."

The helicopter arrived at the hospital forty-five minutes later, and Lucas was rushed into surgery. Bridger was steered to the front desk to fill out paperwork. The paperwork had questions about his allergies and personal questions, and Bridger suddenly realized he didn't know a lot of the answers. He made a mental note to find out all the answers while he tried his best to answer what he could. Lucas stayed in surgery for nearly three hours. By that time, the senior crew was assembled, and Admiral Noyce was on his way with Chiefs Crocker and Shan for security.

"Lucas Daniel Wolenczak-Bridger family?" a doctor dressed in scrubs asked. "We were able to remove the bullet from his leg. It entered his leg a fraction of an inch below his knee. There is quite a bit of muscle damage around where the bullet entered. He will need to stay off his leg for a few weeks. Then, he'll have a lot of physical therapy ahead of him.

"Where is he?" Bridger said, a little more forcefully than he intended.

"He's in recovery for now. In a few hours, he'll be moved to a regular room. Captain Bridger, you can see him now, but everyone else will need to wait until tomorrow."

Bridger quickly followed the doctor to Lucas's room. Lucas looked so small and vulnerable lying in the hospital bed; it tore at Bridger's heart. He sat down by his bed and took Lucas's hand, speaking softly, "Hey, kiddo. You're going to be just fine. I'm here. I love you, Lucas."

Bridger sat there watching Lucas sleep for nearly two hours when Lucas's eyes began to flutter open.

"Lucas, Lucas? Son, wake up; Dad's here," Bridger said, compelling his son out of the darkness of sleep.

"Hey, Dad," Lucas said in a raspy voice. "Can I have some water?"

"Sure, Kiddo; how you feeling?"

"Tired," Lucas replied, yawning.

"Well, that is just the anesthesia wearing off," Bridger explained, pushing the loose strands of Lucas's hair out of his eyes. "They're going to move you into a different room soon. Then, in the morning, you can see everyone else."

"I'm Sorry," came a reply.

"For what, kiddo?"

"For ruining everyone's vacation. Not even a full day in and look at this mess," Lucas whispered.

"It's not your fault; everyone's happy you're going to be okay," Bridger stated, placing a hand on Lucas's cheek.

"When can I go home?"

"Well, kiddo, I know you don't like hospitals, but you're going to be here at least a week," Bridger replied, trying to break the news as gently as possible. "You're going to have to be off that leg for a few weeks. Then, you'll need therapy."

"When can we go back to _seaQuest_? I feel safe there; I want to go home," Lucas pleaded.

"I don't know, buddy. I'll talk to the doctors here and see what they say, okay?"

"Kay," Lucas replied sadly.

"You rest now, son," Nathan said while bending over Lucas and kissing him on his head.

**In the depths of Section Seven….**

"ARE YOU INSANE? You sent Renegade to kill Wolenczak's kid? You do realize that his new dad is NATHAN BRIDGER, don't you? Do you _want_ him to get his memory back? Have you _forgotten_ who he really is?"

"No, I just thought it would be amusing, in the long run, if Bridger found out who Renegade really was."

"Well, what _won't _be so comical is when Renegade remembers who he is. He would kill us. Just because he lost his memory six years ago doesn't mean he won't get them back seeing familiar people."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading please give me reviews I always try to listen to everyone's feed back. I will have a new chapter in a few day hope you enjoy the story.<p> 


	3. Things are changing

Lucas hated the week he spent at the hospital. He was barely allowed out of bed no matter how much he begged. Then, everyone refused to bring him a computer. They all said the same thing, "No, you need to rest, not work." But, finally, the week was over, and Nathan had pulled some stings to get Lucas on _seaQuest_. Because of Lucas's injury, Admiral Noyce had been the easiest to persuade. All Nathan had to do was threaten to resign, and Bill wholeheartedly went along with Nathan. Kristin had been another matter entirely. She didn't want Lucas to be tempted to work too much while recovering, not to mention the stairwells weren't exactly built for someone using crutches, even if only for a short time. But finally, after some talking and a lot of Lucas-begging, Kristin relented. However, she had conditions, like no working until she said so.

"You ready, kiddo?" Bridger asked, walking into Lucas's room with a wheelchair.

"You, bet. I am _so_ ready to leave here. I've been so bored, and I'm happy to go someplace where I can do something," Lucas piped up excitedly. Then, once he noticed the wheelchair, he added, "But why do I have to be wheeled out? I have crutches."

"Hospital policy, champ. Plus, even if you have crutches you're still not supposed to do too much walking. Getting you on the plane to Pearl will be enough for today," Bridger explained.

As they exited the hospital and began walking to the car, Nathan closely watching Lucas to make sure he didn't slip on the wet ground from the recent rain. Nathan noticed Admiral Noyce standing next to his car. "Bill, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in Pearl?"

"I thought we could save Lucas a long flight and have _seaQuest_ meet us here. They should arrive early tomorrow morning. And, don't worry about your rented house in Pearl; we moved all your stuff out, and it's waiting for you on _seaQuest_. "

"That explains why the crew left two days ago, but why did you come here? Why not just call me?" Bridger asked inquisitively while watching Lucas out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, I have a surprise for you on_ seaQuest_, and I wanted to be the one to present it to you. I have a room waiting for you at a hotel in town, and we'll meet the launch at 7:30."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow," Nathan said as Bill left. Nathan turned to Lucas and said, "Come on, Lucas. Let's get you off that leg."

The next morning came too early for both Lucas and Nathan. Lucas was still recovering, and Nathan had spent most of the last week at the hospital. But, finally, they were on the launch back to _seaQuest_. Lucas was complaining about how much he had to stay off his leg while Nathan was trying to explain why he had to take it easy. This conversation lasted until they docked. Nearly all the senior crew were waiting to welcome them home.

"So, if all of you are here, who's piloting my boat?" Bridger joked, looking at the crowd of people.

"Commander Ford is on the bridge, Sir," Commander Hitchcock answered.

"Well, why don't we get Lucas to his cabin so he can get of that leg?" Kristin's doctor persona shone through.

"Hold on, Doctor," Admiral Noyce cut in, "I have a surprise in Nathan's cabin that he needs to see first. It will only take a minute."

Everyone followed Admiral Noyce to Captain Bridger's quarters curiously. They knew that no one had been allowed in the cabin, but they couldn't figure out why. Just in front of the door, the admiral turned, ."This is for both Lucas and Nathan. Go on in"

Upon entering the captain's quarters, everyone was in awe. The room had been transformed. It now had a living room with two doors leading into it when one first walked in. Then, there were two bedrooms, one with all of the Captain's belongings in it, and the second was loaded down with the latest in computer technology.

"That's my stuff," said a surprised Lucas.

"Yes it is," replied Noyce. "I thought you would like to be closer to your father, and this way, he can stop complaining about your sleeping and eating habits when he knows what you're doing. And, Nathan, you are going to love this. In your room is a power switch that controls all of Lucas's computers; it only recognizes _your_ fingerprints, and you can shut off his computers at any time. Do you like it?"

Bridger look pleased while Lucas just looked annoyed. "Except for the last bit, I love it!" stated Lucas.

"Well, if you are all done here, Lucas needs to lay down and get off that leg," Kristin intersected.

"Do I have to go to my room, or can I lay on the couch?" Lucas begged with hopeful and pleading big blue eyes. "Okay, but you need to rest. Does your leg hurt?"

"A little," Lucas admitted.

Nathan saw how tired he looked. As everyone returned to work, Lucas napped on the couch. Nathan moved and organized photos and other belongings, making the living room more homely and occasionally watching his son sleep. "My son," he thought. He loved the sound of that. Lucas was his light. When he was having a hard time in life, it had been Lucas who helped him by simply talking to him. This young fifteen year-old boy had convinced him to stay and unintentionally wormed his way into Bridger's heart.

**Meanwhile at Section Seven…**"So, Renegade, how do you expect to kill the Wolenczak kid now that he is aboard ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT SHIPS IN THE UEO NAVY?"

"Cool it; I got a plan. Give it time. I am going to let little Lucas feel nice and safe. Then when he least expects it, I will put a bullet between those big blue eyes of his," Renegade answered, coldly examining his weapons in front of him. "Getting aboard_ seaQuest_ is easy. I have everything planned out; don't worry. Wolenczak is as good as dead. After all, I am the best."

* * *

><p>Sorry this is such a short chapter. I am writing the next chapter now. When the story is complete I will repost and combine chapters. Well I hope you like it please rate and rewiew. And thanks again to all my readers thanks for the support.<p> 


	4. The new arrival

Two months had passed since the shooting, and everything seemed to have gone back to normal on _seaQuest_. Lucas no longer needed crutches, but, much to his dislike, he had to use a cane. The injury had hurt his knee enough that it was still weak and would give out when he over did it. And, in traditional Lucas fashion, he did overdue it a lot. He couldn't run yet, but he was allowed to go swimming, as long as someone was watching him. Lucas had just been told all this when his therapy session ended for the day. His leg hurt, but he decided to go see Darwin.

"Hey, Fish-face," Lucas greeted, seeing him in the moon pool.

"Lucas play."

"I don't know Dar; I'm not supposed to swim alone"

"Not alone; got Darwin. Lucas play."

Looking around and not seeing anyone, Lucas got undressed and jumped in the pool. The cold water felt good on his leg. "You want to play football, Dar?"

"Lucas play."

"Okay. Let's play"

They played for about 10 minutes when a loud voice yelled, "Lucas! What do you think you are doing? Get out of the water this instant! You were just _told _you are not to swim alone until Kristin says so. Your knee could go out, and then what?"

"Sorry, Dad, but Darwin was begging for me to play with him," Lucas said innocently.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM. I have to go to the bridge. We'll talk about this when I'm done."

"Fine," Lucas replied sadly and sulked toward his cabin.

Upon returning to his room, Lucas started working on a new security program he had promised Chief Crocker he'd have finished. He couldn't believe his Dad had blown up at him like that. He had never seen him so angry before. After a few hours passed, there was a knock at the door.

"Lucas, I want to talk to you about earlier. I'm sorry I overreacted, but you have to realize that if your knee had gone out while you were swimming, you could have drowned. The thought of that just scared me. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. You're my son, Lucas, and I love more than you will ever know. All I want is for you to be safe," Bridger said as he sat down by Lucas.

This made Lucas feel a little guilty. "I'm sorry, Dad; I guess I just wasn't thinking."

Pulling Lucas into a hug, Nathan said, "It's okay. You just have to be more careful, and don't worry; in a few weeks your leg will have healed enough for you to swim alone."

**Meanwhile at Section Seven…..**

"Renegade, there's been a change of plans. We just found out from one of our operatives at Node 3 that Lucas Wolenczak was able to single-handedly hack into the World Bank. That kid is a power hacker. We need him alive to work for us. Bring him to us by whatever means necessary."

"No problem, Boss. I don't care how you want him as long as I get paid, but this kid isn't going to work for you willingly. From what I found out, he is cocky and stubborn. I'll be sure to persuade him for you."

"Be my guest. So, what are you planning?"

"Why would I tell _you_ that?"

**Back on **_**seaQuest**_**…**

The next morning, Bridger walked onto the bridge after making sure Lucas was at therapy and sat down in his chair. He was exhausted. Lucas had woken up twice last night with nightmares. For a while, it seemed as though they had dissipated, but last night, they were back with a vengeance. The shooting had scared both Lucas and Nathan. It hurt Nathan that he could do little to comfort his son. Nathan would always get up and hold Lucas after the dreams. He felt helpless as Lucas awoke so scared that he would tremble and cry, clutching onto him. Lucas never seemed to be scared during the day, but at night, Lucas's imagination would take over.

"Captain, I'm getting a distress call from a mini-sub ten miles straight ahead," O'Neill said, breaking Bridger's train of thought.

"Patch it through."

"Aye, Captain. All we have is audio."

"Mayday …day. This is the _Olympia. _My systems….. Failed… attack…. dead…. water….help…mayday…dead in the water."

"Can you clean up that signal?"

"Negative, sir. They're having problems with their computers."

"We need to send a team over to the ship. Crocker, Shan, and Lewis; go over there. We don't know who or what is on the boat, so be careful," Bridger warned.

"Aye, Captain," Crocker replied.

Half an hour later, the sub was picked up and docked. The man introduced himself as Roger Benfield. The man was tall with wide shoulders and long brown hair. He had a short trimmed beard and mustache. Roger was shown to guest quarters and was allowed time to get settled before he talked to the captain about his sub.

"Team is looking at your sub; it looks like your computers are fried," Captain Bridger explained.

"You wouldn't happen to have anyone on board who could fix it, would you?" Roger asked.

"Our computer team is working on it now."

"Could I speak to your head computer analyst to find out about what will be done?"

"Our computer analyst is only working on _seaQuest _computers at this time due to an injury that's still healing. Don't worry; all our computer people are capable enough to fix your sub," Bridger informed him.

"Can I ask what happened?"

"My son and some of the crew were on vacation, and he was shot in the leg."

"Your _son_ is your computer analyst? How did you manage to pull that off? I thought families weren't allowed to serve together."

"Well, when the person in question is a minor, exceptions are made to that rule," Bridger said with a laugh.

"Wait, you have a _kid _as your chief computer analyst?" Roger replied in a shocked tone.

"That _kid _has a master's degree from Stanford in artificial intelligence graduating top of this class with the highest GPA in history," Lucas said out of nowhere.

"Roger, this is my son, Lucas; Lucas, this is Roger," Bridger said with a warning glance to Lucas to check the attitude.

"Mr. Benfield, you'll be lucky to go anywhere soon. Most of your computers on the sub are completely destroyed, and we don't have the necessary replacements. You'll have to dock somewhere," Lucas informed him.

"How did you know that, may I ask? You're not supposed to work on that project. You're not cleared for full work schedule yet, bud," Bridger scolded.

"Can I get directions back to my cabin?" Roger asked.

"I'm heading to the labs to do some experiments with Doctor Westphalen. Your quarters are on the way. I'll show you," Lucas volunteered.

"So, how long have you and your dad been on _seaQuest_?" Roger asked, trying to strike a conversation.

"I've been here about six months, but my Dad has only been a captain for five."

Suddenly Roger grabbed his head.

_A young 8 year old boy jumped up and down excitedly. "Daddy is coming home soon," he squealed. _

_A woman in her early thirties gave the boy a plate of food and roughed up his dark brown hair. "I'm excited too, little one."_

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked. "I can go get the doc if you want."

"No, I'm okay. I just need to sleep."

"Okay. Your cabin is around the corner. See you later," Lucas said as he walked on toward the lab.

"Okay, I'm on board, but we might have problems getting him off the boat."

"If all else fails, kill him. If we can't have him, no one will."

"Roger that; I will be in contact in twenty-four hours"

* * *

><p>I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story, it is much appriciated. Please keep up. I want to thank by betareader darkin520. you are amazing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another is coming soon.<p> 


	5. When everything goes wrong

Roger had been on board for two days. Nathan Bridger found himself analyzing Roger. In addition, so did Ben Krieg and Katie Hitchcock. He looked so familiar, but they couldn't place him because of the beard. Lucas was working down in the labs alone when Roger came by. "Hey, Lucas; what are you working on?"

"Algae samples for Doctor Westphalen," Lucas replied in typical fashion, not looking up from his work.

"Why don't you take a break, and we can go for a walk around the ship?" Roger asked.

"Sure, I need to head to Medbay for physical therapy anyway."

_**Meanwhile in Medbay…..**_

"Oh my God! That _can't _be right. I must tell Nathan," Kristin exclaimed to herself as she printed the results of a DNA test she was working on and raced to the bridge. "Nathan, I need to speak with you privately; it's an_ emergency_."

Seeing Kristin's shocked face, Nathan turned to Ford. "Ford, you have the bridge." Then, Nathan and Kristin headed to the ward room.

"Do you remember telling me how familiar Roger looked?" Kristin inquired.

"Yes. What's this all about?"

"I ran a DNA test on Roger just to confirm his identification like you asked. I searched through the UEO Databases and found out who he really is," Kristin said with a nervous glance to Nathan.

"Who is he?" came the fateful question.

"Robert Bridger. _Your son_. I checked the results a dozen times. Then, I checked the original DNA against your own. He is definitely your son."

"You have the nerve to stand here and tell me than Roger is _Robert_, my son? I mean, sure, they never found a body. But, six _years _have gone by. How could he stay away six years?" Bridger rambled, completely stunned. "We have to find him now and confirm all of this," Nathan said, pulling out his PAL. "Ford page Roger and have him come to the ward room-_now_."

Two minutes later, Ford said over the loud speaker, "Roger Benfield to the ward room please."

Roger froze. Could they have found out? Lucas noticed he wasn't moving. "Aren't you going to go? I have to start therapy in five minutes."

Thinking quickly, Roger grabbed a scalpel from a nearby table and held it to Lucas's throat. "No, we're leaving this sub. My boss wants to see you now. _Move_," Roger yelled, holding the stun gun to Lucas like a shield in front of him. Seeing people around him. "You try and stop us and he will die."

Slowly, they walked to launch bay. One of the seamen noticed what was happening and pushed the alarm.

Ford called down to launch bay, "What's going on down there?"

Answering, Roger said, "If you want the kid to live, you'll let us leave on a launch. Otherwise, the crew can say goodbye to their golden boy."

"Okay, it's going to take a few minutes; just don't do anything stupid." Ford then turned his head to nod at Katie, and she went to inform the captain.

Five minutes later, the captain had been told what was going on. He immediately headed to launch bay. The scene scared Nathan as he watched as Roger held a scalpel close to Lucas's throat. Lucas looked terrified. Upon seeing his father, the boy whimpered, "D-Dad." His voice was shaking.

"Let him go. You don't want to hurt him," Nathan said, trying to calm the man down.

"You see; that's where you're wrong captain. I have a job to do," Robert said, gripping Lucas tighter. "My boss gave me orders. Either Lucas goes with me, or he dies. You can decide."

"Robert, don't do this," Bridger exclaimed losing his cool.

"Robert?" Roger questioned. "My name isn't Robert. Hell, it's not Roger either. Call me Renegade."

"No, your name is Robert Hale Bridger. You are a good man, and you don't want to do this. Please, Robbie. Just let him go!" Nathan begged.

Robert's head began to throb as memories flooded back.

_He was five years old, and his dad walked into the room._

"_Time to get up, kiddo. It's your first day of school; come on," Nathan said, while picking him up off the bed. _

_He was eighteen. "You're graduating today. I guess I can't call you 'kiddo' anymore, huh?"_

"_Dad, I will always be your 'kiddo' no matter where I go or what I do. I love you and mom so much."_

As Robert become less coherent and passed out Lucas tried to run. That was when everything went wrong. Lucas's knee gave out while Robert passed out from the pain in his head. The scalpel in Robert's hand came down across Lucas's chest as he cried out in pain. Bridger raced toward his sons, catching Lucas before he could hit the ground. Crocker and Ford grabbed Robert. Kristin, who had been watching the whole scene in horror, quickly changed into doctor mood.

"Lucas, honey, move your hands. I need to look at your chest," Kristin stated gently, examining the wound. "He's going to need quite a lot of stitches," Kristin explained, looking up at Nathan who was holding onto his son. "We need to get him to medbay now."

Gently, Nathan picked up Lucas, who gave a low moan as Nathan put him on a waiting stretcher. "I'm sorry, kiddo," Bridger soothed.

They headed to medbay with a second stretcher carrying Robert. It took Kristin nearly an hour to stitch up Lucas's chest. The cut was from his right shoulder running diagonally down his chest.

"He is going to be sore for a long time, and have restricted movement. I want him to stay here for a few days to ensure he will not get an infection. It will just take time. I talked to Dr. Levin who took care of Robert; he is okay and Ford had him moved to the brig until we know whether or not he is still dangerous as you asked," Kristin explained.

"Can I stay with Lucas?"

"Would it make a difference if I said 'no'?"

"Not really."

"Then, you can stay."

Nathan watched Lucas sleep for hours. How could Robert hurt anyone, let alone be a cold blooded killer? He wanted to be there for Robert. All his fatherly instincts told him to go defend Robert, yet at the same time they called for him to stay with Lucas and protect him from what Robert might do. He knew when Lucas woke up, he was terrified.

Robert began pacing his cell. His memory had come back full-force. He knew who he was. Worse, he remembered all the people in the world Section Seven had him kill in the last six years, and it sickened him. He wondered where his mother was, and why his dad had adopted Lucas. He knew his mom would have never let Lucas out of her sight like she had done with him. There was no way his mom would even let someone of Lucas's age on a ship, no matter how smart he was. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked his best friend, Ben Kreig.

"Robert, how could you? We thought you were dead. Your parents grieved for you. If that wasn't bad enough, your father had to lose your Mom and face that alone. He secluded himself on an island until he met Lucas. You realize you nearly killed your own brother twice. You bastard!" Krieg yelled.

"Mom's dead?

"Yes, she died less than a year after you did. A sudden virus took her."

"It wasn't me before today I had no memories of my past. Benny, please I didn't know until a few hours ago. I remembered everything before I passed out," Robert tried to explain as his voice was breaking.

"What?"

"Section Seven found me after the accident and trained me to be their own private gun. They lied to me and kept me away from anything that would remind me of who I was. Oh God, Benny, you know me. I could never do that to my parents; I could never kill anyone in cold blood. Please tell my Dad and Lucas I am so sorry. I didn't know who they were. I never would have hurt Dad like that."

Ben quickly left to inform the Captain of these new developments.

_**Meanwhile in Medbay…**_

Lucas had been asleep for a few hours when Bridger noticed him becoming agitated. He was whimpering and talking in his sleep, "Dad, Dad, help me please," as tears rolled down his Lucas's cheeks.

Nathan went into dad mode instantly. "Lucas, it's okay; I'm here. Wake up; it is just a dream. You're safe; I am here. I am not going to let anyone hurt you." He tried to comfort his son by speaking softly and stroking his hair and face. Suddenly Lucas's eyes shot open, and he sat straight up and then collapsed back in pain.

"Calm down, kiddo. You're going to be okay. I'm here. Kristin!" he yelled for the doctor in a nearby office. "Come on; slow, deep breaths. You're okay. I'm here."

Kristin came running into the room. "What happened?"

"He was having a nightmare and suddenly sat up," Nathan explained, not taking his eyes of Lucas.

"Lucas, honey, I know you hurt, but try to lay still. I need to see if you ripped any stitches." Kristin worked as gently as possible while examining Lucas's chest. "You're very lucky you did not rip any stitches. But, I'm afraid you will be uncomfortable for a few days, honey."

"When can I go back to my room?" Lucas asked, barely above a whisper.

"Not for a few days; we have to make sure you are not going to get an infection."

"Oh," Lucas said, turning away from them toward the wall.

They both knew how Lucas hated being in medbay or hospitals. As Lucas slowly dropped off to sleep, Ben Krieg walked in. "How is he?"

"He is cut up pretty badly, but he will be okay, in time. He is sleeping right now," Bridger informed him.

"Captain?" Krieg asked. "Can I talk to you outside, privately for a moment?"

Bridger planted a kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead and whispered, "I'll be right back, kiddo." He followed Ben out to the hallway.

Ben told Bridger about the conversation he had with Robert and Bridger was inwardly pleased, knowing that his son was not really the man who killed those people. But, it also hurt that his son was having to suddenly deal with all the lives he had taken.

"Krieg, would you go inside stay with Lucas? I need to go talk to Robert."

"You know I will, Captain."

"If he wakes, tell him I will be back and call me immediately." With that, Bridger turned and walked to the brig.

"Robert," Nathan quietly called upon entering the brig.

"Oh my God! Dad, is Lucas okay?" Robert asked quickly.

"It will take time, but, barring any infection, it will just take time."

"Dad, I am so sorry. I did not remember my past, and so, I was like a drone for Section Seven. I can't believe I tried to kill him twice. What is going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?'

"I have killed dozens of people. I must have people hunting me down."

I will talk to Bill. He'll see what he can do. You are not that killer. It will be okay," Bridger said, taking Robert's hand.

"What about after I can't stay on _seaQuest_?"

"Sure, you can. I can pull some strings."

"Dad, what about Lucas? I'll bet he is officially terrified of me. I can't and won't stay on board if Lucas does not want me here, Dad. He is still a kid and needs to come first."

"I will talk to Lucas about it. Everything will be okay, Robbie. I promise."

"Dad, you have to be careful. When Section Seven knows that I remember and Lucas is safe, they will come after both of us."

"I won't let anything happen to either of my sons, not while I breathe. But you will have to stay in the brig till this is all settled."

"It's okay, Dad. I'm pretty sure I deserve this."

"Well, I have to go take care of Lucas. I will check on you in a few hours."

"You never change," Robert joked.

"What?"

"You never could be away from me when I was sick growing up either."

"See you later son." Bridger said as he left to stay with Lucas.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone for reading and I love all the reviews. I really want to think my beta reader, You Rock. My story would not be as good without your help.<p> 


	6. Trials and Triumph

Lucas was awake when Bridger returned from talking to Robert. "Hey Dad, he greeted weakly.

"Hey, kiddo. How you feeling?" Bridger asked, brushing back the hair on Lucas's face as Ben excused himself.

"Hurts," Lucas whispered, but seeing Bridger's worried look added, "But, I'll be okay. Is Renegade really your son, Robert?"

"Yes, Lucas, he is. Apparently, he had amnesia and was being used. He feels really sorry about hurting you, buddy; he wasn't really Robert when he did those things," Bridger said, trying to reassure Lucas that Robert would not hurt him.

"I know; Ben told me about it. Is he going to story on board with us?" Lucas said casually, though fear was in his eyes.

" I don't know, although he was a different man, he still killed a lot of people and may have to the jail. I hope to God not, but he said he wouldn't stay here unless it was okay with you."

The next morning in Medbay, Kristin was sitting with Lucas while Bridger went to check on Robert in the Brig. After that, he headed to the bridge. He had been gone three hours when Lucas woke up.

"Hey, Doc; where's Dad?" Lucas asked, looking around for his father.

"He went to check on Robert and then, do a little work on the bridge; he should be back soon," Kristin said, stoking Lucas's cheek.

"Oh," Lucas sighed, turning away.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing," he murmured.

"Don't give me that, young man. I know something is bothering you, so just tell me," Kristin said, not taking her eyes off Lucas.

"Do you think Dad will make me leave _seaQuest _if Robert has to leave?" Lucas asked, his voice wavering.

"I honestly don't know, honey."

"I want to stay here with you and everyone else. I feel safe here," Lucas said, tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure you stay here if that's what you want. I'll talk to the Captain; everything will be okay," Kristin said, pulling Lucas into a gentle hug.

"Thanks."

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll be right here. I love you, Lucas."

"Love you too, Doc."

Lucas had been asleep for an hour when Nathan walked into Medbay. "How is he?" was his first question.

"He woke up and wanted to know where you were," she told him, "He's also very upset. He wanted to know if Robert couldn't stay on _seaQuest _that you might make _him_ leave as well. He was so upset and scared. I don't think you should take him off the boat unless he _wants_ to go. He's happy here and has a support group with the senior crew. And, the fact that he had distant parents; well, that's important to him."

"I would_ never_ make Lucas go anywhere that he didn't want to. I already talked with Robert, and he understands that at this time, as hard as it is, Lucas needs to come first."

"Good. I think Lucas needs to hear that though. I think it's more than the potential fear of leaving _seaQuest _that's bothering him."

"What?"

"I think Lucas is more afraid of losing _you_ than his life on this boat. I think hes's afraid you will chose Robert over him. He knows you love him, but he also knows you have loved Robert longer. And _he _is your flesh and blood. Lucas loves you so much, and he is terrified that now that you have Robert again, you won't need him," Kristin said, as tears came to her eyes.

"That's not true!" Nathan said a bit louder than he intended, feeling more saddened than anything.

Kristin quickly motioned for Nathan to lower his voice as not to disturb Lucas and added, "I know that, but you need to let _Lucas_ know and let him _see _that."

"I'll talk to him as soon as he wakes up."

It was three hours before Lucas woke up and saw his father sitting next to him.

"Hey, kiddo," Nathan said with his normal greeting. "How are you feeling?"

"I wish people would stop asking me that," Lucas said with a half-smile.

"We need to talk, buddy."

"About what?" Lucas said, a little worried.

"Kristin told me what you two talked about."

Lucas looked away in shame.

Nathan placed a hand on Lucas's chin and gently turned his head back toward him as he continued, "I would _never_ send you away or make you leave. You are my son and my _world_. I love you, Lucas. I thought you knew that. Nothing and _no one_ can change the way I feel about you."  
>"My parents claimed to love me too, but they never wanted me around. Why do you?"<p>

"I want you around for many reasons, Lucas. You are my_ son_;I love you. You are so _amazing_, and you are smart and brave. We share a common love of science; you make me feel happy when I see your face light up. Call me selfish, but I need you in my life to feel truly happy."

"What about Robert?"

"I love Robert as much as I do you, but as much as I hate to admit, it he is an _adult_. _You _still need me. I've already talked to Robert, and he agrees that you come first. I really love you, kiddo. Do you believe me?"

Lucas nodded, and Bridger pulled him into a gentle hug. Bridger then got into the bed beside him, and Lucas laid against his chest and quickly fell asleep. Bridger unintentionally followed a short time later. When Kristin walked in, she smiled at the scene. It never ceased to amaze her how close Nathan and Lucas had gotten in the few short months they had known each other and even more in the three months they had been father and son. They were simply inseparable. They could read each other without saying much at all. The presence of one to the other and was so calming.

Later that evening, when Lucas and Bridger were talking, Kristin walked in. "Since your father, here, is refusing to sleep in his own quarters away from you, I'm going to allow you two to go back to your quarters." A huge smile passed over Lucas's face. "_With conditions, however._ You have to keep your IV in for a couple more days. I'll be coming to check on you every couple hours to make sure you are behaving, okay? And_ if_ you stop listening to me, _or _there are any signs of infection, you go straight back to Medbay. Understood, young man?"

"Yes"

"Good"

An hour later, Lucas was settled in Nathan's room. They decided it was better to keep him away from the computers. Since Nathan had to be on the bridge, Ben was staying with Lucas to make sure he behaved. This irritated Lucas to no end; he hated having to be watched and not allowed to do anything. He still had a week and a half until his stitches could come out. Plus, his leg was stiff from the lack of movement.

Finally, however, the day came for Lucas's stitches to be removed. But he still had to take it easy for another week afterwards. Everyone was on edge as they docked in Pearl. Robert's trial would start the next afternoon. Lucas avoided going near the brig for days. He was scared of Robert, but he also felt bad for all the trouble this was causing the Captain. Lucas and many of the senior crew were called to testify along with some doctors. The prosecution wanted them to tell about the incident in the Launchbay. They had all been worried about that but the defense was ready to counter all that. The head of Section Seven along with many followers had already been arrested and imprisoned. So Robert and Lucas were supposed to be safe, but Nathan wasn't taking any chances. They stayed in the hotel room for the trial. Lucas and Bridger shared one room while Ben and Will slept in the adjoining room. Bridger had them there for security-Shan because he was the best man from the security team and Ben because he put Lucas at ease. The trial would start the next afternoon.

That night was hard on everyone. At 1:27 AM, Bridger was awakened by screaming. Lucas was having a nightmare. Nathan immediately jumped out of bed and ran over to his son, trying to wake him from the nightmare. Seconds later, Shan and Ben barged into the room. The two men instinctively checked the room for an intruder. However, once they saw an awake, embarrassed, and frightened Lucas being held by his father, the two men quietly left.

"Hey, kiddo; it's okay, I'm right here," Nathan soothed, rubbing gentle circles on Lucas's back as Lucas cried on his shoulder. "You're safe here with me; no one is going to hurt you." They moved to the captain's bed, and Bridger sat with Lucas leaning on his shoulder till he drifted off to sleep. Nathan then moved Lucas so he could lay down, and Lucas leaned against Nathan's chest and used his arm as a pillow. Nathan continued holding Lucas to let the boy know he was safe. Ever since Lucas was shot he had had the occasional nightmares, but they had gotten much worse since the incident in Launchbay. They were always the events playing in his mind. His dreams showed different scenarios that his imagination ran away with.

By the time Lucas awoke, everyone else was up. "Hey, Dad. How long have you been awake?"

"Only about forty-five minutes."

"You could have pushed me off your arm," Lucas said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Nathan thought, "_God, he looked so small and innocent when he did that." _He said,"It's okay, kiddo. You needed to rest."

"Why don't you get cleaned up? We're meeting everyone in the hotel restaurant for breakfast in an hour." Bridger said, moving off the bed.

An hour later, Kristin, Lucas, Nathan, and the rest of the senior crew all sat down around a large table, eating breakfast. Lucas, still embarrassed by his nightmare, was avoiding Ben and Shan. Then, they went to the trial, and Lucas was the first witness.

"Prosecution calls Lucas Bridger to the stand," a tall, plump man in a suit said rather harshly. Lucas walked up, timidly, and sat down.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do," Lucas said, his voice shaking.

"Will you state your full name for the jury?"

"Lucas Michael Wolenczak-Bridger."

"What is your relationship to the defendant?"

"He is my older brother, by way of adoption."

"Have you ever known him to harm you?"

"Yes," Lucas's said shakily. "He accidentally cut me when he passed out."

"Why was he that close to you with a weapon to begin with?"

"He was trying to make me leave the boat to take me to Section Seven," Lucas murmured barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Had he not shot you prior to that incident?"

"Objection! There is no proof my client had anything to do with that," the young, female defense attorney interjected.

"Overruled."

"Earlier you said Robert was your adopted brother; would you explain that a little more?"

"Dad, Captain Nathan Bridger, adopted me after my real father, Lawrence Wolenczak, was killed."

"How did your real father die?'

"He was shot."

"If I'm not mistaken, by the same kind of bullet that was taken out of your leg a month later?"

"Objection! My client has no knowledge of that," the defense attorney said once again.

"Overruled."

"No further questions."

The defense attorney turned to the Judge and said, "The defense has no questions at this time, but request permission to recall the witness at a later time."

"Granted," the judge boomed.

The rest of the day, the prosecution called countless witnesses who saw Lucas being attacked, and knew of Robert's involvement in Section Seven.

"Lieutenant Benjamin Krieg."

"You were the first person to talk to the defendant after he was put in the brig."

"Yes."

"Did you know the defendant previously before the incident with Lucas?"

"Yes, we went to the same Naval Academy. He is one of my best friends."

"So you know him pretty well?"

"Yes."  
>"When you saw him in the brig, how did he react?"<p>

"He was upset and frantic. He remembered all the horrible things he had done and felt awful about it."

"One last question-have you ever known him to be a violent person?"

"No, he was the first to end conflict, not start it."

"Thank you,"

Next, they called Doctor Levin.

"You were the physician to care for Robert after he passed out in the Launch bay?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"What was his condition?"

"Robert had passed out from extreme trauma due to the fact of his memories returning. I ran an MRI and CT scan. Both tests showed that he'd suffered a massive concussion to the temporal lobe in the past, leading to his amnesia."

"Why had his memories not returned before?"

"It is theorized that a person's memory can return when surrounded by familiar people and things. If Section Seven avoided all those things, he could stay like that permanently."

"Last question-would a loss of memories change someone's behavior?"

"That is another theory of nature vs. nurture. Robert Bridger, growing up was shaped by the lessons that his parents taught him and the memory of all those times. So, without those memories, it is likely that Section Seven was free to tell him anything to shape him to their needs."

"Thank You."

After several days of witness and expert testimonies, the jury went into deliberations for nearly six hours. It had been a long day when the jury finally reconvened and presented a verdict. Robert was found innocent due to temporary insanity and manipulation of Section Seven. Everyone jumped up happily while Nathan pulled Robert into a huge hug and then pulled Lucas in with them for a family hug.

* * *

><p>Thanks You again to all my readers and reviewers you are inspire me to keep writing. Please continue your amazing reviewing.<p> 


	7. Author Note

**Dear Loyal Readers, **

**It has come to my attention that since I combined a few chapters and now I found out some of you cannot review my newest chapter which is sad for -me since I love to read all of your review you can all sent me a personal message through fan-fic. I would love to hear your thoughts on my latest story please.**

**nicolestarshooter**


	8. Notice

**Dear Loyal Readers, **

**I wanted to let you know that I have not dropped the story right now I have finals and I am in the prossess of moving to another house so it will be a few more days before i can update. I am so sorry for the wait. I will get another chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for your patience. **

**Nicolestarshooter**


	9. Everyday changes

I am sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Nathan and Kristin sat in the labs quietly discussing the dilemma Nathan was facing.<p>

"Kristin, I'm at my wit's end. I want Robert and Lucas to get along, but I know I shouldn't push them too hard. Lucas is still afraid to be alone with Robert," Nathan with exasperation.

"Give him time, Nathan. Lucas will come around," Kristin said encouragingly.

"Well, next week, Ben is going on a supply run, and I am sending Robert and Lucas with him."

"How does Lucas feel about that?"

"He's happy to be getting off the boat for a short time…..But he doesn't know Robert is going too."

"Nathan, do you _really _think that's a good idea? You might be pushing this too much. When are they going again?"

"Next week. He's also picking up the medical supplies you ordered."

"Well, when this blows up in your face, don't say I didn't warn you."

Lucas had been genuinely excited to spend a couple days on shore with Ben. He loved his dad and almost everyone on board, but as time went by, he felt smothered by adults. As he stepped into the launch, his face fell as Robert was strapping himself in.

"Hey, Lucas, Robert's coming too. I was just told by the Captain," Ben informed him.

"I was hoping it would be just us."

"Some of the cargo is heavy, and the Captain wants me to take him to help out. It'll be fun Robert and I had a great time at the academy."

"Don't you mean trouble?" Lucas retorted lightheartedly.

It took them three hours to reach the mainland. Once there, Ben checked on the shipment and they headed into town for fun. Much to Robert and Ben's dismay, Lucas walked into every computer store he saw. They spent nearly five hours in the computer stores while Lucas browsed, occasionally purchasing a game or software. Eventually, they were able to draw Lucas's attention to other stores before finally heading to a diner for dinner. Ben couldn't help but notice that all the conversations had been directed at him. Nothing Lucas had said all day had been directed at Robert. Ben was persistent and would try to bring Robert into a conversation whenever he could. Once at the diner, Lucas stopped at the restroom while Robert and Ben found a table.

"Can I ask you something?" Robert said, sitting down.

"Sure, buddy, anything," Ben said, wondering why Robert looked so serious.

"I couldn't help but notice Lucas never really talks about his life _before _he came to _seaQuest_. Why is that?"

"That's nothing new. Lucas is a person who likes to dwell on the good and his life before wasn't that great?" Ben said, nodding to the waitress who gave them menus.

"What happened?" Robert said, desperately wanting to better understand Lucas.

"When Lucas lived with his parents, they were too busy with their own lives to care much for him. He had all the best nannies and tutors. but we all know nothing can replace parents. His parents divorced when Lucas was 12. When he was accepted to Stanford, his mother gave up all legal rights to him. When Lucas was 15, he finished his masters degree in artificial intelligence, and his father put him on _seaQuest_ rather then take care of him. Lucas's dad went as far as to lie and say Lucas was 16 so he would be put on board. Then, you killed his dad, and your dad adopted Lucas," Ben said. He felt like he was betraying Lucas by telling Robert all this, but he also thought it was good for him to know. "I was so happy the Captain took him in; it was obvious to everyone how well those two got along. They behaved like father and son since they met one another."

The suspense was broken when the waitress returned. "What can I get for you gentleman?"

"We'll take three burgers, fries, and chocolate shakes. And, on one of those burgers, hold the pickles. Thanks," Ben said as the waitress wrote it all down and left the table. Then, Lucas finally returned.

"Hey, buddy. We ordered you your usual meal of a burger and fries. Is that okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

An hour later, they left the diner, rented a car, and began driving to the hotel that was on the other side of town. The drive was quiet until Robert suddenly stated, "Ben, there's been a car following us since we left the diner."

"You sure?"

"Ben, I was trained to be over-observant. Trust me when I say we're being followed," Robert said, sternly noticing Lucas getting uneasy in the back seat. Suddenly, the tailing vehicle sped up and hit their bumper.

"Hold on," Ben yelled as he tried to keep control fo the car. Since it had rained earlier, the road was slick. "Robert, open the glove compartment, I put a gun in there earlier."

"Why is there a gun in here, Ben?" Lucas asked from the back seat.

"Security. And this is not a good time for questions, Lucas," Ben retorted as the car was rammed once again. "Robert, I am going to try to get along beside them. You get the tires."

Robert nodded. "Any idea who they are?"

"No idea, but this car cannot keep getting hit like this."

"Everyone hold on. Here we go." Ben maneuvered the car beside the second, but before Robert could get a shot on the other car, their car was rammed from the side, sending them into the ditch.

"Everyone okay?" Robert asked.

"Yes," they replied as the car doors flung open and men dragged them from the vehicle at gunpoint. Robert, out of instinct, pointed his gun at the men trying to grab him.

"I would put that gun down or your little brother will die," one of the men said, causing Robert to relinquish his weapon.

"Well, Well, Renegade, the rumors are true; you _have_ been tamed. What a pity," a tall bald man said, as he walked into view. "Did you really think you could just leave? You know, people never walk away. Traitors die slowly. Maybe we could just shoot your little bro and make you watch." The man brought a gun to Lucas's head.

"No," Robert cried out. "I'll do anything you want, but don't you dare touch him."

"Fine, we won't touch him," he nodded as the man behind Ben knocked him out.

"Grab them. We'll leave Lieutenant Kreig here to run to the their father."

"Don't take them," Robert begged.

"No, that would spoil all the fun."

The men roughly picked up Lucas and shoved him into the car. Robert broke loose and attacked the man. "Keep your hands off of him." But, Robert felt a sharp pain as he plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p>Please rate adn review. I will post another chapter next week.<p> 


	10. Standing strong

Sorry it has been so long since I updated but I survived all my finals and finished moving so I will update hopefully for often. Thank You to everyone who has reviewed. I love the support and to see that you enjoy my story. Please keep it up.

* * *

><p>Robert awoke first. He looked around the dark room; only a dim bulb hanging over him gave light. He could scarcely make out the form of an unconscious Lucas strapped to a chair across the room from him. He tried to run to him, only to finally realize that he too was strapped down.<p>

"Lucas, wake up, Lucas, LUCAS," he called, getting louder each time, trying to rouse the boy. Lucas's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up.

"Where are we?" he asked, trying not to show the fear that was building up inside of him.

"I don't know, but they left Ben. He'll go tell dad. I know they are planning something. If they wanted us dead, they would have killed us at the accident. This is definitely something much bigger."

"Dad? I think they are after dad. Otherwise, why not take Ben and leave one of us?"

"Yes, or _seaQuest_, but, then again, they seem to go hand in hand," Robert said as he broke free of his bindings.

"How did you get free so fast?"

"Lucas, you don't work for Section Seven without learning a few things. Hold still, and I will untie you too. Lucas, you need to trust me if we are going to get out of this, okay?" Robert looked right at Lucas, sensing his hesitation, but was pleased to see the boy nod. Robert then untied Lucas when the door swung open, and the man from the wreck walked in, slowly clapping his hands.

"Bravo! You were always my best student. You must have set a new record, but it is time to get down to business. By now, your dear old Daddy is worried sick about his little boys." Robert moved in front of Lucas. "You have to know you can't protect him. We are going to have some fun, and I know you will both behave and do as I tell you, am I right?"

"Like hell," Lucas said. Then, four men walked into the room; two grabbed Lucas while the others grabbed Robert. Robert was punched in the gut and doubled over.

"I would watch that mouth, young man; it will get your brother into a lot of trouble. You see, I know you will behave because if you don't, it will be the other that is punished. Now, pretty boy, I want you to do a little recon for me," the man said, looking at Lucas. "Let's make sure that dear old dad is truly coming. Hack into _seaQuest_ and give me her location."

"How do you expect me to hack into _seaQuest_? She's only the most protected ship in the fleet, and I'm only fifteen," Lucas said, and suddenly, Robert was punched again.

" I know you what you are capable of. You are the best hacker in the world. The World Bank couldn't even stop you, so do it-or your brother dies."

"Lucas, no, its okay," Robert said. The guard who held Lucas struck Lucas across the face.

"Renegade, you might want to remain silent before we ruin your brother's pretty face," Turning to Lucas, the man yelled, "Do it now!"

Time seemed to crawl by as Lucas worked on the computer. "I'm in," Lucas suddenly yelled.

"Good. Where is she?" the man said, looking at the screen. He pushed a few keys and suddenly alarms went off. "What did you do?'

"Nothing."

"You pushed the wrong keys. _SeaQues_t is going to know she's been hacked."

"You're sure?"

"I know everything about the system; yes, they will know. My guess is O'Neill is getting the alert, and the captain knows." Lucas smiled inwardly; while on the computer, he _had_ given _seaQuest _the layout of their location and other useful Intel for their rescue. At least they would not be going in blind.

_**Meanwhile on seaQuest…..**_

"Commander, I am getting weird readings here," O'Neill stated.

"What kinds of readings?"

"It's a location and building plans. They keep flashing on the screen."

"Where is the location?" Ford said.

" 527 Baker St. Sydney, Australia"

"Trace it to see where it came from."

"Commander, my computer is telling me Lucas sent the message."

"What?" Ford said running over to see the message himself.

"It has Lucas's personal ID number attached to it."

"How long till we can get there?"

"Four hours; that _includes _time to get security to the building."

"Set a course; Ortiz and O'Neill, get me the captain. _Now_."

Robert and Lucas were taken back to the room they had awoken in.

"Who was that bozo?" Lucas asked once everyone left.

""Michael L. Donavan. He may not legally be the head of Section Seven, but he pulls all the strings," Robert explained. "He was the one who trained me after my accident. Bastard. Hey, why don't you try to sleep for a while? There's no telling when we will get another chance to do so," Robert said, motioning to the only cot in the room. Lucas seemed to ignore the suggestion. "Go on, I won't let anyone hurt you. Trust me, okay?"

Lucas laid on the cot, trying to find a good position. Ten minutes later, he was asleep. Robert began walking around the room. He noticed a blanket across the room and spread it over Lucas. Robert than continued pacing; he needed to find a way out of this place. He could not let his father walk into a trap. He would not let Lucas lose another father. He could not lose his father. Hours rolled by, and Robert stood watching Lucas sleep when suddenly Lucas shifted, letting out a moan.

Rushing over, Robert asked, "Lucas, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lucas replied, sounding irritated.

"We are going to trust each other, remember?" he replied sternly.

"It's nothing; my leg is just bothering me again," Lucas said as he began rubbing his knee.

Robert remembered his dad saying that, because of him shooting Lucas, he had arthritis in his leg that would flare up in cold weather or damp conditions. And this room was definitely damp. "Let me see," Robert looked at Lucas's leg; it was a little swollen and looked sore. He had Lucas lay back and relax as he massaged Lucas's leg, but not until after a long series of protests.

"I am not a baby, you know."

"No, but you are my baby brother, and Dad would kill me if I did not take care of you." Suddenly the door open and Donavan walked in.

"What a touching brother moment, but it's time for another challenge. This one is timed, though I think that Renegade, here will do better than the crippled genius. Your job is to keep yourselves alive till your father shows. See if you can do that, but I doubt it."

Suddenly, men surrounded them and they were moved to a different room once again. The room was no bigger than eight feet by eight feet. Over the intercom came a voice. "In a few moments this room will slowly fill with water; the question becomes: will you live long enough for _seaQuest_ to stage a rescue?"

Instantly, water started flowing into the room. Robert figured they would have about two hours until the room completely filled, judging by how fast the water was flowing. The room was very tall with approximately twenty-four foot walls. They would have to swim most of the time. The cold water was already making them shiver; hypothermia was a definite option at this point. Robert knew they both needed to stay awake and swimming.

"Lucas, talk to me about anything; we need to stay alert."

"Believe it or not, this is _not _the first time this happened to me."

"You've been in a room filled with water before? When?"

"I had to attend a meeting of some dignitaries and talk about my vocorder. Secretary Dre and another man worked to get the dignitaries into signing new treaties. When they refused, they were going to drown us so it looked like an accident," Lucas explained as his teeth began to chatter.

"How did you get out of that one?"

"Dad saved us."  
>"I'm not surprised; I will never be ashamed to admit Dad is always there when we need him."<p>

An hour passed too quickly, and the water was over their heads. The room was half full. Robert could see they were both freezing, and Lucas was grimacing in pain.

"Your leg hurts, doesn't it, Lucas?" He nodded.

"Dad will be here soon; we just have to hold on, okay?" Lucas gave another nod.

_**Meanwhile back on seaQuest…..**_

"We are approaching Australia now; you will be able to launch in ten minutes," Ortiz said, calling down to launch bay where Nathan and a security team were waiting.

Turning to the security, he said, "Ready the launch now," He was not about to let any harm come to either of his sons.

The security team was made up of Crocker, Shan, and a few others. Then Ben, Nathan, and Kristin were going to ensure the well being of Robert and Lucas. They launched ten minutes later and arrived at the address one hour later.

"No one is here, Cap," Crocker said.  
>"I want to make sure; search every room," Bridger stated.<p>

"Captain," Ben said, "Do you here running water?"

Suddenly Nathan's mind jumped to the events with Secretary Dre. "Follow that sound; we have to find them."

"I cannot swim much longer,…. my leg is giving out. Dammit,… why do I have to be so weak?" Lucas said, barely above a whisper through chattering teeth.  
>"Your not weak; this is all my fault. I am so sorry for everything I have done to you. We are going to get through this. Nothing will happen to you I will keep us both above the water, if I have to."<p>

Then faintly from the other side of the door came. "Robert, Lucas, can you hear me? LUCAS."

"DAD….. we're in here, Dad ….you have to hurry. The room is nearly filled with water, and it is freezing," Robert yelled over the rushing water and the chattering of his own teeth. .

"Hold on; we are going to shut off the water flow, okay?"

"Okay," Robert answered. Then, turning to Lucas, he said, "See, we are going to be okay...just a little longer. Come on, Lucas, stay awake. I know it's cold, but just hold on," Robert said. At this point, Robert was helping Lucas stay afloat as the boy could no longer swim and was hypothermic. Another five minutes passed before the water shut off.

Nathan was standing outside the door of the room with his sons inside. The water had been shut off, but how could they get them out? Opening the door would bring all the water crashing out, possibly injuring his sons. But, they could die if they stayed in the water too much longer.

"Robert," he yelled, "we are going to open the door. If you have anything you can grab hold of, do it."

"Lucas, I need you to hold onto to me. I know it is very cold, but in a couple minutes you will be safe," Lucas just nodded, barely conscious from the cold.

"The door slammed open as water plummeted out. The cold finally got to Robert as his hands lost grip on the bar he was holding, and he and Lucas were sucked out the door.

"Lucas, Robert," Nathan gasped, running to his sons, who lay unconscious across the floor. "Get Kristin. Now!"

* * *

><p>Guess what guys my story is coming to an end. I will have one or two more chapters then my story will end. I have not decieded on a sequal though that is up to you all. I am thinking of also trying my had at writing a fanfic for The Outsiders a great book by S.E. Hinton so if you are into that you can look for that cooming soon. Please send Review on where you would like a sequal or not.<p> 


	11. A family togeather

Two hours later everyone was sitting in the waiting room of a nearby hospital.

" Family of Lucas and Robert Bridger?" a doctor asked, walking into the waiting area. Everyone stood. "You are all real family?"

"I am their father; the rest are really good friends," Nathan explained. "How are my sons?"

"They were both hypothermic upon arrival, Lucas more than Robert, but we have raised both of their body temperature rates closer to normal. We want them to stay here tonight to be monitored in order to watch for any signs of pneumonia. Since they are brothers, we put them in the same room," the doctor explained. "They are both in Room 207. Two of you can see them tonight; the rest should wait till morning."

Kristin and Nathan immediately went to the room to check on Robert and Lucas. Crocker and Shan followed behind to stay outside the room for security. Robert was awake when they walked in the room while Lucas was asleep.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Nathan asked Robert.

"A lot better now that I am warm."

"What happen to you two? Ben told us about the men taking you but that was over twenty-four hours ago. Who were they?" Nathan asked. He did not want to push Robert, but felt he needed to know to protect his boys.

"It was Donavan, the man I told you about. He wanted me dead for leaving Section seven. Lucas was an ends to a means. When Donavan realized he would never be able to control Lucas, he was of no use to him."

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll be here when you wake up, Son."

"I'm not a kid; you don't have to stay."

"No, but I will definitely be here when Lucas wakes up, so you are stuck with me too," Nathan said sarcastically. "Wow," he thought, "I have been around Lucas to much because I'm getting his attitude."

It was morning before Lucas woke. "Where am I?" he said in a scared, shaky voice.

"Its okay, Lucas," Nathan said, jumping up from his chair where he had fallen asleep. " You're in the hospital, kiddo. How are you feeling?"

"Tired of being in hospitals and Medbays," he said with his normal sarcasm. "How is Robert?"

"Hey, look to your left, buddy, and see for your self," Robert added.

"When can we go home?" Lucas asked.

"Hopefully this afternoon. Kristin is talking to your doctor now," Bridger informed both of them, while sitting on the edge of Lucas's bed.

" How is Ben?" Robert asked, remembering that the last time they had seen him, he was unconscious on the side of the road.

"He's fine; anxious to see the two of you, but physically healthy."

"_Achoo_."

Kristin and the doctor had just walked into the room as Nathan turned his head toward his youngest, who had sneezed, immediately putting his had on Lucas's forehead.

"Let me see," the doctor said. He persisted to examine both Lucas and Robert to check how they were overcoming the hypothermia. "Well, Robert is doing just fine; no signs of any ill effects, but Lucas has the beginnings of a bad cold. However, as long as he is monitored, I don't think it will be anything but that."

"Does that mean I don't get to leave today?" Lucas asked in an almost-whine.

"Well, if there are no signs of a fever, I will allow you to go home under the care of Doctor Westphalen. _But _you will have to take it easy."

"Thanks Doc," Lucas said.

"Both of you should rest until you are released this afternoon, or no one goes anywhere," Kristin said in her doctor voice.

Lucas and Robert were able to leave the hospital that afternoon, but both were restricted to a few days rest. Bridger was sleeping on the couch of his and Lucas's room so he could watch his sons. For the next week, Lucas's cold stuck around. Bridger seemed to be with his sons every minute that he was not on the bridge. After only two days of being home, they were both sick of it.

"Dad, you do realize we are _not _little kids, and we _can _take care of ourselves?" Lucas said. He loved his dad, but his constant presence was starting to annoy him.

"Face it, Lucas; Dad will always treat us like kids. I'm twenty-seven, and he's treating me the same as you," Robert said.

The major change that everyone noticed was how close Robert and Lucas had gotten in the past week. Lucas went from being scared of Robert to almost never leaving his side. And Robert seemed to make himself his brother's watch dog. Nathan was happy to see it; at least one good thing had come from all the bad that day. It took another two days to find Donavan, but he was finally caught and put in jail.

_**One month Later**_

"Lucas, please report to C-deck," O'Neill's voice called over the intercom. "What now? Lucas thought to himself as he pulled himself away from the computer program he was working on.

Lucas slowly walked onto C-deck but did not see anyone their. But, out of nowhere, the senior crew and and his family walked jumped out and shouting, "Happy Birthday!"

"What?" Lucas said, shocked. He had not even realized it was his birthday.

"Happy 16th Birthday, kiddo," Nathan said, pulling him into a embrace.

"Happy Birthday, Little Bro," Robert said, "Now you can try to get Dad to let you get your license. Good luck with that one."

"I can already drive the Stinger; a car shouldn't be too hard," Lucas joked.

"Think again, kiddo," Bridger put in.

Darwin swam up behind the three men and persisted to splash them with water as the senior crew all laughed at the dolphin's antics.

"Surprise," Darwin stated.

Kristin then appeared pushing a cake that was designed to look like a computer.

"Happy Birthday Lucas, honey." Then noticing the three wet men, she said, "What happened to you three?"

"Ask Darwin," Robert said, wiping the water off this face.

"Present time," Ben shouted once everyone had gotten cake.

"You all got me presents? Really?" Lucas asked.

"Of course. What else did you expect for your birthday?" Robert asked.

"Well, it's just my parents never really took notice of my birthday, except to occasionally give me money," Lucas explained sadly. He knew that Robert didn't know much about his life with his parents like everyone else did.

"Well you have us now," Nathan said in an upbeat tone. "And our family loves to go overboard for occasions like this one"

"Mine gift first," Ben said, trying to keep the mood upbeat. Bridger gave a weird glance, wondering what Ben possibly could have gotten him.

"Don't worry, Dad. I know what he got him, and it's nothing bad," Robert whispered in Nathan's ear.

Lucas opened the wrapping to find a blank journal.

"I thought you could use something to put all your ideas into on the go," Ben explained.

"Thanks, Ben; it's great."

He persisted to open everyone else's gifts. Tim and Miguel got him a variety of science books. Katie got him a two-year subscription to his favorite science magazines. Ford surprisingly gave him a computer game he talked about wanting. Kristin got him clothes. Robert had gotten him tickets to the World Series for the two of them. Last came Nathan; he handed Lucas a small wrapped box. Lucas slowly pulled off the paper and opened the box. Inside was an old, gold watch from the 1950's.

"This was my father's watch; he gave it to me when I was sixteen, and I wanted you to have it."

"I can't take this, Dad," Lucas whispered, but he was still in awe at the meaning of the gift. "Robert should get it, not me."

"You are my son as much as Robert. Anyway, Robert and I talked it over, and we wanted you to have it."

"Thank you," Lucas said, pulling Nathan into a hug.

"One more thing," Nathan said, "Since the watch is only for special occasions, I have a more practical gift waiting in your room, but that can wait till later."

The party went on for another hour whiule people slowly left to report for duty. Nathan was taking the day off. After everything was cleaned up, Kristin, Nathan, Robert, and Lucas all went back to the Captain's quarters to watch some movies. Lucas went to take his gifts to his room when he stopped in wonder at the change to his room.

"So, you like the second gift?" Nathan said as he walked up behind Lucas.

"Yes," he said as a huge smile came over his lips. In his room sat a new. state-of-the-art computer, a new game system, and new speakers to replace the ones he had blown out months ago.

Kristin walked in to see what they were all looking at, " Now the boy will never get any sleep. You are going to spoil him rotten, Nathan."

"He does not," Lucas defended. "I have to agree with the doctor," Robert put in. "Dad never went this all out for me."

That night the four sat as a family watching old movies. Lucas fell asleep, lying next to Robert on the floor while Kristin and Nathan sat on the couch. Robert looked up at Kristin and his Dad. He saw how happy they were together. He loved his father and had learned why Lucas and Nathan adored Kristin. Kristin was a mother to Lucas, and Nathan and Kristin had grown together as his parental units. They were a family and they stood strong together.

The END

* * *

><p>I want to thank everyone who had read and reviewed this story, it was so much fun to write. I was thinking on writing a sequal to the general story of Robert being there or a whole new story. I would love to hear your thoughts on where or not you would like a sequal please continue to rate and review. You are all great and thanks again to my amazing beta reader Darkin520 my story would not be as great without you.<p> 


End file.
